


Flarewolf

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [31]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Hugh's favourite animal is the Flarewolf.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Flarewolf

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 2 'wolf'.

Deadly though they were, the Flarewolf was Hugh's favourite animal. He never got tired of seeing their lush coral-pink fur with long, flowing, wispy lime green tips like dancing flames as the supernaturally graceful creatures near-floated through the long grass. They could naturally cast some techniques, so the fire of their name was sometimes literal. Hugh wondered what the original function of the bio-engineered animals had been before the malfunctions turned everything hostile. To keep the food chain in check, maybe, or support animals? This would be beautiful world if it was at peace, he thought to himself once again.


End file.
